Some communication devices, such as wireless communication terminals and base stations, comprise a Baseband Integrated Circuit (BBIC) and a Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit (RFIC) that are connected by a digital interface. For example, the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance has developed a set of such interface specifications called DigRF.
DigRF interfaces are specified, for example, in “MIPI Alliance Specification for DigRF v4,” draft version 1.00.00, revision 0.03, Dec. 15, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference. Another DigRF variant, sometimes referred to as “DigRF-3G,” is specified in “MIPI Alliance Specification for Dual Mode 2.5 G/3 G Baseband/RFIC Interface,” draft version 3.09.04, Apr. 1, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference. In the context of the present patent application and in the claims, the term “DigRF specification” refers collectively to any and all DigRF specifications and their variants and extensions, unless specifically noted otherwise.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.